


An Emo & An Emu

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel), the royal heir (visual novel)
Genre: Desire, Emo, M/M, driam - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Apparently I have unresolved Driam feelsLiam catches up with Drake at the Zoo!Inspired by an edit on Tumblr
Relationships: Driam, King Liam/Drake Walker, Liam/Drake Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	An Emo & An Emu

While everyone was busy attending to whatever it was that royals pretended to be busy with at the charity gala at the Zoo, Drake sulked behind the emu enclosure. He felt at home there. Much like the emus, he was overlooked and never the first choice, which was probably why the Crown fundraiser was taking place outside of the koala exhibit showcasing the birth of its newest member–the zoo’s pride and joy– _that_ the nobles would want to see, not a second-rate-ostrich. At least he could be alone there, or that’s what he thought.

“I thought I might find you here,” Liam noted as he approached, not wanting to startle Drake. He moved closer to his friend, standing beside him as he watched the flightless bird.

“Shouldn’t you be securing donations for the zoo?” Drake questioned. His eyes wandered the King, noting how the tux fit him perfectly.

“I needed some air,” Liam shrugged.

Drake scoffed. “We’re outside. How much more air do you need? How did no one even question that?”

“Who would question their King over such a small request as that?” Liam sidestepped behind Drake. 

“Li, what are you doing?” Drake questioned cautiously, his face flushing as the King’s strong arms snaked tightly around him from behind.

Liam pulled down Drake’s hood with his teeth, his head settling beside Drake’s. “There’s no one else here. What are you worried about?”

“What if someone comes looking for you?” Drake responded. He wanted to relax into the King’s embrace, but that damn bird’s beady eyes were staring at them and he couldn’t look away.

“Let them,” Liam whispered in his ear, slowly losing patience with Drake’s lack of focus. 

The warmth of the King’s breath on Drake’s neck was like a cold fire burning through his core. He shivered against Liam’s embrace. 

“Now, now, Drake. I’ve hardly gotten started.” Liam lowered his lips on his friend’s neck relishing the soft moans that escaped his lips. “Isn’t this better?”

 _Yes_! It was everything Drake wanted, but no matter how much he tried to focus on Liam’s mouth on his neck he couldn’t shake the emu’s intense gaze that seemed transfixed on them; as much as he wanted Liam, he also didn’t want an audience. The bird made a low grunting sound as it moved closer toward them. “Li! ”

Liam spun him around, pressing Drake forcefully against the enclosure’s fencing. “I do not wish to share your focus. It is either me or the bird. Who will it be?”

The King’s commanding tone got him every time. Drake lifted his hand to Liam’s face, his thumb caressing that strong jawline. 

Liam pushed it away. “I asked you a question.”

Drake knew Liam wasn’t going to continue until he answered. “You, Li. Always, you.”

“That’s what I thought!” 

Drake barely had time to enjoy the King’s smirk before his lips crashed on Drake’s capturing him fully and completely, barely letting him come up for air between each kiss. 


End file.
